


Here, Of All Places?

by RemyMaeko



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi is a dork lmao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyMaeko/pseuds/RemyMaeko
Summary: There’s a time and place for every action. The time: about 7pm. The place: a safe floor in Mementos. The action: Akechi begs Akira to, well, take him.Nobody said it was a *good* time or place, did they?





	Here, Of All Places?

Path of Chemdah, floor 5. A simple rest area, resembling a crowded subway platform, complete with ‘passengers’ boarding a train that sets off into the dark unknown. This was usually where the Phantom Thieves as a whole would rest, heal up, discuss what they knew about this bizarre place, then continue on. Today, it was just the two of them. 

Akira and Akechi sat in the station shelter, opposite each other. Akira was looking straight at the other, furrowing his brow as he stared, trying to read the detective’s expression. Akechi, on the other hand, had his eyes firmly glued to the floor. A flush of pink seemed to sit on his cheeks, and his gloved fingers fumbled between each other. He was clearly nervous; Akira just didn’t understand why. Akechi had been the one to ask that they go to Mementos together, that he wanted to train his Persona, since he wasn’t sure if he was as strong as the others just yet. He’d seemed fine then, but as the afternoon had progressed, Akira started to notice the details. 

Akechi’s gaze. It always stayed on him just a little longer each time he attacked a Shadow. Whenever he opened a chest, Akechi’s hand seemed to hover on his shoulder. And when Akira congratulated him on successful takedowns, Akechi’s eyes lit up almost unnaturally so. 

So yes, Akira knew something was up. He didn’t know what, but -

“I don’t get this at all.”

It’s what Akira had been thinking, but it was Akechi who spoke. He didn’t look up, and his voice sounded quiet, but Akira definitely heard him.

“...Don’t get what?”  _ Was he feeling weak still? He’s been beating the shit out of high-level Shadows for the last two hours, he’s more than prepared for the next Palace visit. It can’t be that bad, surely. _

“Why do I-” Akechi’s shoulders twitched as he paused. He pulled his fingers together, tensing up. Akira heard him breathe deeply, twice in and out - maybe three times, actually. Then the detective shook slightly, pulled his head up from the ground, and spoke again.

“Why do I want you to kiss me this  _ badly _ ?”

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds. Akechi then darted his eyes about, frantic hand movements returning as he panicked at Akira’s lack of response.

Akira didn’t mean to stay silent. It’s more like he needed his brain to catch up before he could respond. A few more seconds passed before his calm expression - and the silence - broke.

“You wh… wha- you  _ what?! _ ” Akira blurted out, free of initial shock. His eyes were so wide they hurt, and he instinctively jumped out of his seat. “What? I’m sorry,  _ what?!  _ Where did- what- wh-  _ huh?! _ ” His words tripped out of his mouth faster than his head could keep up. Akechi looked up at him, an increasingly nervous half-smile on his lips.

“Is… is it that weird? Well, I mean,” Akechi laughed softly, “it’s obviously weird, but… uh, I mean…” His voice trailed off, panic returning as Akira’s expression remained firmly one of shock.

“I- I mean, well- y- yes!  _ Yes,  _ it’s… well, not  _ that  _ weird, uh, I mean, a bit weird… maybe…” The initial wave of confusion seemed to have receded, and Akira sighed. “It’s not weird in general, it’s just more like… here? Why are you bringing this up  _ here? _ ” He gestured vaguely around the platform. Akechi followed his movements, laughed again, and shook his head.

“I just… couldn’t hold it in.” He stood up, arms dropping half-heartedly to his sides. “I’m… I’m sorry if that’s made things awkward - um, we can leave now if you want, I mean…” Akechi’s eyes flickered away from Akira, refusing to make eye contact.

“Is… is this why you came here? Not to say that, in here, I mean-” Akira stopped himself. He wanted to clear this up before he continued. “-did… did you just want to spend time with me, or something?”

Akechi furrowed his brow, clearly deciding on his answer. Then he shut his eyes, tensed his shoulders, and nodded. A small, strained nod that said two things to Akira, these being:

One - “Yes.”

and

two - “I’m sorry.”

“But…” Akira began to speak. “I mean… why here? It’s not exactly the most  _ relaxing  _ hangout spot on the map. The park? The diner? Hell, you could’ve just come to Leblanc. Why?” 

“I… it’s, well, it’s just… Akira watched as Akechi kept his eyes tightly shut for a moment. Then they opened, and a light shone in them he’d already seen earlier today. “Watching you fight is so much  _ fun _ ! You look so cool with all your different Personas, jumping out the way of the Shadows’ attacks, knocking them down one by one!” He grinned, beaming. “You’re so in control of everything, you’re so  _ strong _ , you’re so-”

Upon realizing how out of it he was acting, Akechi silenced himself immediately, face flushing even brighter. Akira, in contrast, couldn’t possibly keep quiet - he tried his best, but peals of laughter came flooding out, his hands clutching at his stomach. Akechi just watched on in shock.

“Y-you…  _ ahaha…  _ you’re such a…  _ hahahaha… _ such a  _ dork _ ! Oh, wow…  _ ahahaha… _ ” Akira tried to calm himself down, aware he might be insulting the poor guy. But Akechi started to laugh too, and the two spent a good thirty seconds out of control. When their giggles had died down, Akira spoke again. “Okay, so… question. Did you just work out the whole ‘wanting me to kiss you’ thing, or…”

“I… can’t say I’ve never thought it before, no.”

“Right, okay. Uh, so, when did you…  _ first  _ think that, then?” Akira raised his eyebrow.

“Probably… at the school festival? A couple of weeks back. I think. I don’t know! Look…” Akechi’s eyes focused on Akira’s. “I… will you?”

“...you’re asking me to kiss you?”

“Well, yeah- I mean, you don’t have to! Obviously, I mean, well-” Akechi stumbled over his words, as uncharacteristically as ever, but Akira just chuckled and cut him off.

“Okay.”

Before Akechi even had time to process the compliance, Akira took two strides forwards and planted his hands firmly on the Crow’s shoulders. He hesitated for a second - perhaps to think  _ what in the everloving fuck am I doing _ \- before shaking it off, and leaning in to press his lips against Akechi’s. He could feel the detective’s breath catching in his throat, feel his shoulders stiffen under him. But soon enough the coldness melted and Akechi kissed back, humming a low groan, eyes closing. Akira hadn’t really planned ahead, but something drove him ahead, and after a few moments he internally said  _ fuck it  _ and dashed his tongue over Akechi’s lower lip. This was enough to make Akechi moan much louder, and he pulled his arms up to wrap them around Akira’s back, pushing their bodies together. They both could each feel how warm the other was.

Akira could feel something else, too.

Instinctively, he jumped back, escaping Akechi’s arms, and glanced down. Akechi’s trousers were…  _ straining _ , to say the least. It’s not like that was completely unexpected - well, it was a little unexpected, it just couldn’t be helped, after all  - but the surprise made Akira blush. Akechi was still a much stronger shade of red, though.

“W-well… we should, uh-”

“Please.”

Akira looked back at Akechi’s face. His eyes were… still glowing as they had been, but the meaning behind them had mutated. Akechi’s mouth was still parted, breathless, and the edges of his hair clung to his boiling cheeks.

“Please? What are y-” Akira froze as Akechi took a step back towards him.

“ _ Please.  _ I… I can’t… wait any more-!” Akechi’s red face burned to its peak, as he forced his voice to keep going. “-just, just f- I-  _ fuck  _ me,  _ please! _ ” He winced as he said it, embarrassed but obviously unable to hold back. Akira felt like he should be more shocked, but at this point, it was beyond him. Right now, all that came to mind was the way Akechi’s eyes looked at him, the way Akechi’s body radiated heat, the way Akechi’s lips tasted, the way Akechi had felt pressed up against him, the way Akechi wanted him,  _ the way he wanted Akechi- _

Akira’s mind snapped in half as he darted forwards, pushing into Akechi, sending them both tumbling down next to the seats.  _ We’re in Mementos.  _ Akechi moaned happily, bringing an arm up behind Akira’s lower back, pulling their waists together, as the soft thrum of a train engine sounded into the distance.  _ We shouldn’t do this here, it’s not safe.  _ They forced their mouths together again, and this time Akira slid his tongue in under Akechi’s, eliciting another long, drawn-out moan. And one, final thought crept into Akira’s mind, again:

_ Fuck it. _

Akechi’s free arm propped himself up, so the pair were not-quite lying down but also not-quite sat up. He used the motion to push his lap against Akira’s, gasping into the kiss, stomach tightening. Akira continued exploring the detective’s mouth, groaning again and again as the taste overwhelmed him. At some point, Akira too had begun to harden, and as Akechi pressed their bodies together it took more effort than he expected not to whimper. He pulled away from the kiss, leaning down to trace his lips over Akechi’s neck, feeling him shiver under a softer touch. One of his hands crept down from Akechi’s chest to his stomach, pushing down, forcing Akechi to surrender and lie back. Akira them smirked to himself, and continued to tease - tracing his lips against Akechi’s neck, gently sliding his finger in circular motions on Akechi’s stomach, occasionally dipping lower. His victim whined in complaint, and Akira laughed. Then he shrugged Akechi’s arm off his back, pulled away slightly, and looked him in the eyes.

“Say ‘please’ again?”

“... _ please… _ ” Akira had expected at least a slight resistance out of annoyance, but Akechi’s complete willingness only made his breath even more laboured; overcome with this arousal, he slid his arm back down, pulling Akechi’s trouser fly open with a fresh urgency. Akechi’s stiffness was even more apparent through just his boxers, and Akira paused to palm it firmly, each motion forcing Akechi to groan sharply. Satisfied, Akira pulled at both layers of clothing, shuffling back with them until he could pull them, and Akechi’s shoes, off entirely.

Seeing the detective naked from the waist down beneath him did nothing to slow the pace of Akira’s breathing. Akechi’s exposed cock looked so  _ inviting _ , Akira couldn’t help himself - he wrapped a hand around the shaft firmly and began to move. Each stroke sent a shiver through Akechi’s entire body, accompanied by various high-pitched gasps and moans. A small drip of precum leaked from the tip, and a smirking Akira leaned down, taking care to make eye contact with Akechi, before  _ slooowly  _ sliding his tongue across, surprise at the sweet-ish taste. Akechi buckled under this, lifting his hand to muffle a particularly loud groan. Akira snickered, then swirled his tongue around the end some more, keeping a slow hand motion at the base. 

Akechi was losing his mind. His legs were swaying, instinctively trying to pull Akira down onto him, desperate for more. His hair was matted with sweat, stuck to his forehead, and his chest rose and fell erratically with each gasping breath. He was powerless, helpless, and  _ fuck, he loved it _ . His eyes were locked on Akira’s, and he tried desperately to speak.

“Ah… hn, ah… Akir-  _ ah! _ ” He was cut off as Akira suddenly bobbed his head down, taking about half of Akechi’s length into his mouth. Akechi writhed blissfully under this, whining as Akira manoeuvred up and down, slowly creeping down lower, taking more and more cock into his throat. His other hand pressed into Akechi’s thigh to steady himself, nails leaving light marks where they dug in. He pulled his head away for a moment, a trail of saliva extending from his tongue to the tip. Keeping one hand wrapped around Akechi, slowly stroking, he sat up and let go of the thigh, bringing his other hand in to hurriedly free himself from his own clothes. Akira whined as his cock slid out of his underwear, exposed to the air. A trail of precum already extended down the shaft, and Akira swallowed at how  _ good  _ he felt. He was already prepared. Now he just needed to make sure Akechi was too.

Still with one hand working, Akira brought his free hand up to Akechi’s face, doing his best to look in control. Akechi understood, and complied immediately - he leaned up and let the fingers slide into his mouth, groaning as his tongue danced around them. It didn’t take long to get them sufficiently wet. Pulling his now saliva-coated fingers away, Akira’s hand travelled down, also letting his other hand stop stroking to better prop Akechi’s waist up. His soaked fingers teased at the entrance, and Akechi’s breath caught again as Akira slid his first finger in, whose heart fluttered as he realised how tight the detective was. A few seconds of pulsing his finger in and out, and then Akira snuck a second in, relishing in the way Akechi’s hips buckled at the touch. 

And then a third, and Akechi looked as though he might break completely. His eyes were beginning to roll back a little; his mouth hung open, a trail of drool escaping from the corner; his hair a complete, tangled mess. He tried to bring a hand to his now-neglected cock, but Akira glanced up at him, and Akechi resisted, albeit now whimpering in protest.

Akira figured this would be enough. He slid his hand out, wrapping around the base of his length to steady himself, and adjusted his position to line up with Akechi’s ass. He hesitated as he pressed his tip against the entrance, worried that they weren’t prepared enough, that it would hurt Akechi, that he’d lose himself to the pleasure while the other only suffered. But the look on Akechi’s face melted his fear, and with one last sharp inhale, Akira pressed forward, sliding the first half or so of his cock inside. 

Akechi all but  _ screamed  _ as his back arched, his legs buckled, and his cock twitched against his stomach. It felt so good, he thought he might just cum right then. But he held off somehow, instead continuing to twitch and writhe underneath every touch. Akira struggled to breathe as a wave of bliss shot through his stomach, his hands moving to dig deep into Akechi’s sides, fingers marking soft bruises into his waist. Akira slowly began to ease in and out, groaning and panting with each small thrust. Each movement pulled him deeper, made his fingers grip harder, made his stomach tighten, burning at his core. 

Both of the two were drooling and moaning lazily, and in an effort to regain control of themselves Akira leaned down and slammed his lips against Akechi’s. The pair both darted their tongues around each other, their groans muffled into each other’s mouths. Akira moved his left hand to intertwine his fingers with Akechi’s, grasping roughly. Akechi’s other hand still struggled awkwardly by his side, still desperate to touch himself but determined to obey. 

Akira’s movements were speeding up, pushing deeper, and with a hard, low moan into Akechi’s mouth he slid himself in completely, shivering harshly as Akechi tightened around him. Between their stomachs, Akechi’s length was throbbing from lack of attention, and threw one last pleading look into Akira’s eyes. Once again, Akira heard that word from before ricochet in the back of his mind:

“ _...please…” _

With that, Akira knew there was no more holding on; he broke away from the kiss, mustered up the strength to close his mouth and smirk, then simply nodded. While he succumbed to the feeling again and continued to slam himself into the detective, Akechi gasped in relief and hurriedly,  _ desperately  _ began to stroke himself, in frantic motions with no rhythm or reason. With one last ragged breath, he pushed himself over the edge, arching uncontrollably as he came, thick trails of cum painting both his own abdomen and Akira’s. He tightened up so suddenly that Akira’s mind froze over, and with a few more unsteady thrusts he came as well, spilling inside the detective, both of their cores boiling over.

Akira’s breaths were harsh and heavy as he remained in place for a few moments, before sighing and sliding out of Akechi, rolling sideways and collapsing to Akechi’s right. Akechi panted laboriously, briefly attempting to lift himself into a sitting posture before surrendering to the ache of his muscles, lying back and gulping down air. They both lay, gasping for oxygen, for several moments.

“...h… hey, Akira…?” Akechi managed to gather up enough air to begin speaking again, also succeeding in sitting up this time.

“...y… yeah...?”

“...I… uh… I l… um…  _ ahaha… _ ” The detective laughed breathlessly as Akira sat up next to him, and Akechi leaned his head on Akira’s shoulder for stability.

“... _ ahahaha….  _ what…?” Akira couldn’t help but chuckle along.

“...well, k’now… I… I  _ love you,  _ Akira…  _ ahaha…”  _ Akira’s ears burned slightly, but he kept laughing, leaning his head down above Akechi’s and planting a small kiss on his forehead.

“...yeah…  _ ahaha…  _ I love you too…”

As the two lay there, a messy pile of limbs and sweat, a train engine sounded in the distance. They were in no immediate danger, but the two remembered where they were, and began to gather up the effort to clean themselves up. Akira wondered how much time had passed.  _ Oh shit, if I’m late back, Sojiro might be pissed, and- _

He exhaled softly.  _ Who cares?  _ He looked over at Akechi, who was sliding his pants back on with tired leg movements. The detective noticed his stare, blushed, and looked away, fumbling with his belt.

Even if he  _ was  _ late back… it was absolutely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real here, fucking on the floor of a train station doesn't sound that great.  
> But fucking on the floor of a *demon land* train station... eh... sure I guess? ^^;
> 
> This was more a warmup into writing again bc I haven't in months but uhh! Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
